


Might as well, right?

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Do something useful, M/M, Means a lot of time, On Draco's hands, So he might as well, TM's drabbles, and fun, house arrest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle
Summary: Draco is stuck on house arrest for a long twelve months.Contains a lot of explicit M/M sex in 100 word bursts.





	Might as well, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the DracoHarry100 community, in 100 word chunks. New prompts each week!  
> http://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/

"Thanks for allowing this grand lab in your basement, Harry."

"Happy to, love. While you're on house arrest you might as well have productive things to do. Know what you want to try first? I was surprised you didn't want potions supplies."

"I've had enough potions for a while," Draco admitted. "I thought I could try my hand at something a bit less… Hogwarts."

"Well, I can order whatever you need." Harry laughed. "After all, as your mum keeps pointing out, we're rich!"

"Now, now!" Draco laughed. "Mum reminds that neither of us 'need seek employment'."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Ever!"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Draco?"

"In the lab, Harry!" His voice was faint, but Harry could still hear the eagerness.

"Of course," Harry mumbled as he hurried toward his boyfriend. "You're never anywhere else."

"I think it's done! I finished it! I'm overwhelmed, Harry. This could mean a career for me when I'm finally off parole."

"What didja make, though? You've been refusing to tell me for seven fucking months!"

"Oh Harry," Draco breathed, clutching a circular golden bauble in his hands. "I've created a safe, functional time-turner."

"Illegal?" Harry conjured a chair and sat heavily. 

"That's rich, coming from a rule-breaker like you!"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I've done absolutely nothing illegal," Draco promised. "We bought nothing illegal, I've done nothing illicit, this is completely aboveboard." He paused, looking chagrinned. "It also can't do very much. Not compared to the one McGonagall managed to get for Hermione back during third year."

Harry cocked his head and stared at the golden trinket. "No?" he asked.

"Only one person can use it at a time, not for more than two hours, and then they can't leave the area they start from. That's why it's allowed. Still," he looked adoringly at his creation. "I've never felt so rich with possibilities."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry cracked a large grin. "Possibilities?" he asked. He spread his hands wide and waggled his fingers, somehow making the gesture look lewd.

"Indeed." Draco smiled coyly, blinked slow. "I think we might be leaning toward the same rich vein of delightful options." Draco swayed temptingly toward Harry, who rose gracefully, as though to catch. 

When Draco swayed away, Harry pressed him toward the wall, and Draco went willingly, looking down and giggling. He hung the time-turner around Harry's neck and kissed under Harry's ear. "I've always wanted to get spit-roasted, but monogamy can be somewhat limiting, can't it, Tiger?"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I dunno," Harry whispered, nibbling and licking Draco's ear. "Monogamy was your idea, but I've never minded it."

"Well," Draco sniffed. "It seemed only reasonable to at least start out monogamous, as I was confined to the house for twelve months and you were not. But I still have a rich fantasy life, and this invention of mine is going to help us explore quite a few of my… better daydreams." 

He pushed at Harry's shoulders, breaking their connection enough to look into Harry's eyes. He suddenly looked, and felt, deeply uncertain.

"That is, if you're willing?"

"Oh, I'm willing."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On a low, comfortable chair, sitting underneath his boyfriend, Harry pushed his cock deep into Draco's hole, then slowly eased himself almost free.

While simultaneously, standing in front of his boyfriend, Harry slowly pressed his cock into Draco's willing throat. 

Between the two iterations of Harry, full of cock at both ends, Draco moaned wet around Harry's cock, clenched his glutes tight around Harry's cock, and fisted his own cock desperately with his right hand while Harry played carelessly with his balls.

"This has gotta be the most decadent use for a time-turner… ever," Harry laughed, low, rich and pleased.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Carefully placing the time-turner on its hidden hook, Harry heard Harry and Draco shift into place at the corner of their bed.

Smiling, Harry remembered: he was deep inside Draco already. Heard gasping. Little, bitten off moans.

Stroking himself with conjured lube, Harry turned. Draco lay face up on Harry, with Harry hard in and under him, fucking slow. Four legs braced off the bed's edge. Both men looked to him, needing. Draco's arsehole wasn't yet at its limit. 

Harry slid in, counterpoint; tandem fucking Draco with both of his cocks.

"Merlin fuck," he husked out. "You're so bloody smart."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Love your time turner." Harry hung it up; turned around. He was hard, despite what he, and he, and Draco had done for his previous hour.

"First" Harry and Draco were on the bed. From their perspective they hadn't started. But "second" Harry had recently come down Draco's throat, while Draco fucked his. And now he'd gone back an hour to fuck Draco for as long as he could stand it while the other two sixty-nined. 

"You send a lovely message," Draco said, smiling as Harry stroked his erection.

"Never tire of you," Harry promised, and moved to prove it.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Draco, I think you deserve… an award. That time turner! No one's ever done anything like this for me before. I realize, after all these threesomes with two of me, I would be jealous of a third man in our bed. I love sharing you without having to actually share."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Draco curled further into Harry's side. "I'll confess the time turner was mostly for me, but if you are offering appreciation, I'll happily accept a token."

"Slytherin," Harry said, fondness evident in his voice.

"Damn right," Draco agreed, grinning. "I'll take a rim job."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"A rim job, eh?" Harry was grinning. "You know what that means, tall man."

Shivering, Draco nodded. Taking up his wand, spelling himself clean; he stood to pull their special furniture from the closet. Through experimentation they had found the easiest way for Harry to thoroughly rim his far taller boyfriend was if Draco was spread out, knees up and away, his hole at just the right height for a seated Harry to reach. Magic made the creation of such a "chair" fairly simple, thank Merlin. Neither man would have been willing to commission something like this from a stranger.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Making sure Harry saw, Draco removed the part of the "chair" he liked to frot against. This would condemn his cock to bob free, hanging neglected while Harry licked and sucked his rim.

"You don't want to come while I eat you?" Harry said, stroking his own cock. "Tall order." 

Harry loved to rim Draco. After Draco came, then Harry could stand and slide right into his loosened arse. But Harry got so randy from rimming that he would come right away. If Draco hadn't already come, frotting against his chair, an exhausted Harry would have trouble getting him off.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco's eyes shone. "You're not very tall. Think you can fit underneath to suck my cock while you also sit back there and eat my arse?"

"Great idea!" Harry said. "Lemme try." 

Before Draco climbed up, Harry reached for him and caught his boyfriend in a deep kiss. Tangling their tongues and stroking his man's arse, Harry sought to tell Draco how much he meant to him. Then, smacking Draco's cheek, he winked and pushed Draco toward the chair.

As it turned out, with one chair adjustment, Harry fit just fine.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They both hoped that time turner would last forever.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You're gonna be fine," Harry said, holding Draco's hands tightly. "You've been preparing for this interview since they called three weeks ago, right before your house arrest ended."

"What if they don't want to hire me?" Draco couldn't look Harry in the eye. His breathing was shallow. He wanted to put his head down between his knees.

"Then it's their loss and you'll continue to apply for jobs. The world is your oyster! You made your own functional, _legal_ time turner from scratch! You are completely brilliant! Draco, you, no _we_ can go anywhere."

"You would leave England for me?"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco's wide eyes were scared. He still held Harry's hands tightly.

"Anywhere you go, I'll follow," Harry swore. "You're my life; my handsome, perfect man. Taking care of you during house arrest made me so proud. I've felt so useful, so wanted. Every day, I loved coming home to you."

"Mr Malfoy?" a voice called through the Floo. "Unspeakable Smith will see you now."

"Whatever they say," Harry whispered in Draco's ear as he straightened his robes, "remember I'll be waiting here for you. With the time turner." 

"Oh!" Draco said, and stepped into the Floo, looking more confident already.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_fin_


End file.
